Two Places at Once
by disny07
Summary: When Mr. Schue is framed for the murder of Terri, hunters Kurt and Blaine sense something unnatural about the whole situation. In fact, it's Supernatural! Scary monsters, ass-kicking, horrendous aliases, shameless fluff, innuendos, and murder ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine paced around the hotel room, glancing at Kurt longingly. Kurt paid no attention however, as he was examining various newspapers and case files from the general Lima area. Blaine wanted something to do- particularly his extremely attractive boyfriend- but at this point he'd settle for anything Kurt offered. Even if it was to run out and get lunch.

As if reading his mind, Kurt quietly asked, "Are you bored?" He hadn't even looked up.

"Obviously," Blaine whined, crossing his arms in agitation. "Why can't I help do the research?"

"Because the last time we did research together," Kurt began, a small grin on his face, "we didn't get very far."

"I would like a minute for rebuttal!" Blaine declared, a devilish grin on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine could see his cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. "You do remember a poltergeist murdered 3 other people in that time, right?"

Blaine pouted. "We would have been in the hotel room anyway!"

Kurt chose to disregard that, and carried on with his work. Blaine sighed. At one time all he had to do was hint at sex and Kurt went right along with it. But Kurt took this job pretty seriously, and right now it was not worth arguing.

"If I promise not to attempt to seduce you, can I please help?" He begged. Kurt finally looked up. After looking over Blaine for a moment, he nodded.

"Alright. Here are a few papers. See if anything stands out," he said, handing Blaine a few files.

"Thank you!" Blaine beamed. "I swear I was minutes away from shooting the walls."

Kurt flinched. He remembered all too well the last time that had happened. It hadn't ended well for anyone involved. Especially the wall.

Giving Blaine a quick kiss, he returned to the folder he'd been studying. It had potential. A series of vicious animal attacks had occurred throughout the town, all seemingly by the same creature.

"What do you think of this?" Kurt asked, passing over the case. "Think it's our type of job?"

Blaine looked it over, and shook his head. "Well it's definitely not a werewolf," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Think it could be a skin walker?"

The more Kurt thought of it, the less likely it seemed. "To be totally honest," he replied solemnly, "I think it is just a stray dog. A skin walker would kill humans. Either way, it's not supernatural. Not our area."

They both groaned and returned to what they were doing.

A few minutes later, Blaine looked up and tugged on Kurt's sleeve.

"Be careful!" Kurt snipped. "It's taffeta. It wrinkles so easily."

Blaine fought back the urge to argue the silliness of that statement, given their profession, and said, "Check this out. It is definitely our kind of work." Unfolding the local newspaper, he began to read,

**"_Local Spanish teacher, William Schuester, has just been charged with the brutal murder of his ex-wife, Terri. Several eyewitnesses looked on as he took out a knife and repeatedly stabbed her, before running off. He was later apprehended and brought into custody. However, he claims that he was nowhere near the crime scene, as he was rehearsing with the school glee club at the time of the murder. All the members of the club and various teachers support his alibi, leaving police baffled."_**

"… damn." Kurt whispered, eyes wide. "How can someone be two places at once?"

"That's what we have to find out," Blaine replied, no longer bored. In fact, he looked positively ecstatic. Sometimes Kurt worried about this man…

* * *

Half an hour later they were standing around the corner from the police station, pulling on their jackets and grabbing their fake badges.

"Hold on," Blaine ordered. Kurt stopped and turned around with a grin. He knew exactly where this was going. It happened every time Kurt wore a suit. Blaine stepped in front of him and carefully adjusted the collar. He then proceeded to smooth out the lapels. He had been doing it since the first day they met, so Kurt just went along with it. With a quick glance around, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, and drew him in for a kiss. Blaine's hands slid up and cupped Kurt's face. Very delicately Kurt turned his head and pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, exploring with surprising intensity. Blaine moaned in the kiss, grabbing Kurt's collar and pulling him in closer still.

When Kurt finally pulled away Blaine sighed contentedly. Kurt stepped back, allowing both of them a chance to breathe. It was only when they began to head inside the station that Blaine cried,

"Oh… I messed up your collar!" He quickly attempted to fix it again, but Kurt backed away.

"Forget it, Blaine! It's fine." Kurt shouted louder than he intended, holding his hands out defensively. Blaine, slightly taken aback, gave Kurt the gloomiest look he had ever seen. Kurt's resolve instantly softened. "Alright, fine! Go ahead."

Blaine instantly perked up and straightened the collar.

"Happy?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Blaine nodded vigorously. Together, they entered the station.

"Can I help you?" a cop asked, looking up at them from his desk.

"Yes. I'm Bruce Wayne. This is my partner, Dick Grayson. We're with the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions," Blaine stated simply. Kurt glared at him. If looks could kill, Blaine would be dead before he hit the floor. Batman and Robin? Seriously?

The cop stared at them, not entirely sure if they were telling the truth (which they weren't, but still…). Deciding that they seemed legitimate, he stood up. "What would you like to know?"

"We're here about the murder of Terri Schuester," Kurt answered coldly, using all his self-restraint to not kill his partner.

"Ah, yes. I figured. It's the strangest case I've ever seen. We have eyewitnesses who saw him commit the murder, and witnesses who confirm his alibi, saying he was at the high school. Of course, his alibi falls to pieces, since the murder was caught on film."

"Film?" Kurt and Blaine asked at once, causing the cop to stare again.

"…yes," he finally said, still gaping at the two 'feds'. "I take it you would like to see it…"

"Yes we would," Blaine answered. "Immediately."

The policeman led them into a nearby room and told them to sit. When he left to retrieve the tape, Kurt pounced (and not in the way Blaine would have wanted).

"Next time," he growled, pointing a finger at Blaine accusingly, "we choose our names together. BEFOREHAND! And if you make me the crappy sidekick again, I swear to the Flying Spaghetti Monster in the sky I will murder you in unimaginable ways. Or better yet, I will never sleep with you again!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Blaine whispered, his voice cracking. There was little doubt in his mind that Kurt *would* dare. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Dick Grayson? I'm gay, Blaine. But I'm not _that_ gay," He glowered.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Before he could reply though, the cop returned with the tape in hand.

The officer hit play, and the surveillance footage turned on. Kurt and Blaine stared at the screen intently, looking for any sign of something supernatural about the case. A blonde woman walked into view, messing with something in her purse. Sure enough, a moment later a young man entered the scene, drew a knife, and ran up to her. Gruesome doesn't begin to cover it. Even Kurt began to feel slightly queasy.

Schuester eventually stopped, glanced at the camera, and ran off.

"Wait a second!" Blaine commanded. "Rewind that. To where he looks at the camera."

The cop did as he was told and rewound. As soon as Schuester looked directly at the camera he paused.

"See? He was clearly there," the cop stated. "There are no doubts about his identity."

The two hunters had stopped listening to him though. Something else had caught there attention. Schuester's eyes. They were… **glowing**. Slowly, they turned to each other, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Well, what do you think?" the cop asked.

"I think…" Kurt began, "we need to do some investigating. You are right, it's clearly him, but we would like to talk to the members of this glee club he runs."

With that, they stood up, shook the policeman's hand, and walked out. They didn't say anything until they were back at the car.

"Oh sweet Lady Gaga, we are totally screwed!" Kurt cried, pacing around anxiously.

Blaine leaned against the car and didn't say anything. What could he say? Kurt had summed up their crappy situation pretty damn well.

"A shapeshifter, Blaine! We are dealing with a shapeshifter! Who at this point could be anyone in this town! And how do we get this teacher out of jail? _'You see officer, he didn't kill his ex. A supernatural creature that looks JUST like him did.' _Ya. They will totally buy that."

Blaine bit his lip, contemplating there next move. "I think…" he began slowly, "we need to visit this Glee Club. It's the only lead we have."

He walked over to Kurt and pulled him in to a tight hug. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe they should have just had sex after all. Life would have been so much easier…

* * *

_I don't even know anymore. I really don't. *sighs*_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to go in?" Kurt asked weakly, staring up at the imposing walls of William McKinley High School with utter loathing.

Blaine bumped his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kurt. It's no big deal. We hunt the most terrifying creatures in existence on a daily basis. I think we can handle a few hours in high school."

"I would happily take on a thousand demons over high school any day," Kurt stated harshly. Blaine was about to laugh, until he realized that Kurt was being totally serious. Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic look and instantly got the urge to hug him. An urge he quickly acted on, considering Kurt looked like he was about to cry.

Pulling him in close, Blaine whispered, "I know high school was the most traumatic experience of your life. It was mine too. But we can get through this together, alright? I'm here. I won't leave your side. And if anyone gives you a hard time I can shoot them in the face."

Kurt chuckled into Blaine's shoulder. "I'm holding you to that promise," he mumbled, feeling slightly better. Blaine kissed him gently on the forehead and gave one more reassuring squeeze.

"I just don't get why we have to go in. We both know Schuester is innocent. What good would this do?" Kurt asked in a last ditch attempt to talk Blaine out of it.

Blaine sighed. "Shapeshifters can only take the shape of people they have come into contact with. While it could easily take the form of anyone in this town, the most logical choice is that the shifter is one of his students now."

Kurt moaned. Brilliant. As if teenagers weren't scary enough. Pulling apart, they took deep breaths and bravely marched into the hell before them.

It was like they were teenagers all over again, and not in the good, nostalgic way. Kurt had to force himself not to cling to Blaine for protection. They were undercover after all. Seeing an FBI agent grasping his partners hand may make people generally suspicious. Which sucked. Hand holding seemed perfect right about now.

"How do we find the Glee Club, anyway?" Kurt asked nervously, edging away from a rather muscular student who had a _very_ unfriendly look on his face.

"Ask someone?" Blaine suggested, looking around uncomfortably. He really didn't want to be doing this. Then he spotted a rather short girl wearing what could easily be described as the most hideous cardigan in existence. It was bright pink, with painfully clashing green music notes randomly splattered over it. He shuddered and involuntarily gagged. Whoever made this sweater was clearly blind. He glanced at Kurt, who had turned an alarming shade of green and looked like he was about to be sick. Clearly he saw the girl too.

"You think maybe she is in the Glee Club?" Blaine asked, dropping the 'tough fed' act to rub Kurt's back soothingly. Kurt slightly nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Probably. Though I really hope not…" he gasped, trying to regain his senses. Taking a final calming breath, he made his way over to her.

"Miss," he began, using all his strength to look her in the face and ignore the crime against humanity she was wearing.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. Yes?" The young girl replied, looking up at the two in surprise.

"I'm Peter Dooney, and this is my partner, Frederic Bourke. We're with the FBI," Kurt informed her, while giving Blaine a wink. Blaine repressed a laugh, and had to give Kurt credit. It was far better than Batman and Robin, and this girl obviously wouldn't know a fashion designer from… well…_ anything_.

"Oh…" Rachel whispered. "Is this about Mr. Schue?" Kurt nodded solemnly.

She groaned. "Look, I know people saw him at the crime scene, but it wasn't him! Now we're not always on the best of terms, considering he sometimes has brain lapses and seriously thinks other people should get the major solos- even though it's obvious I am the heart and drive of this glee club and everyone would be lost without me…"

Blaine and Kurt stared in horror. This girl was absolutely insane. She was so enthralled in her own tangent though, she didn't notice there expressions. "… and I mean really, Barbie and Ken? They were good but, it really should have gone to me and Finn. We would have won sectionals instead of tied! Now we have to worry about the Warblers AND Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. We are so screwed! Especially since Schue has been arrested. A murder he didn't commit! He couldn't have! He was here with us the whole time."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Uhhh… yes… well… umm… that's why we're here. We believe he is innocent."

Kurt joined in, "We would like to speak to the entire glee club, take statements, prove he didn't do it."

"Of course!" She beamed. "I'll set up an emergency meeting immediately. "You can make your way to the practice room. It's right down the hall." With that she scurried off to gather the rest of the club.

Kurt leaned against a nearby locker and groaned. "God I hope they aren't all like that."

Blaine nodded in agreement and couldn't help but mutter, "Monsters make sense. But people… people are crazy." Straightening up, the two of them slowly made their way to the practice room, terrified of what would happen next.

They walked into the room and Blaine froze.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, worried.

"I just got an idea. Take out your phone."

Kurt did as he was told and handed it to Blaine. Blaine pressed a few buttons and turned on the camera feature. He then carefully propped it up on a chair and angled it so the camera would be able to film the students without suspicion.

"Brilliant. That's really… amazing," Kurt gaped. Blaine smiled.

"Later we can go over the footage and see if the shapeshifter is one of them." Well at least they were on to something.

X-X-X-X-X

The first members to arrive were two cheerleaders, walking arm in arm. The dark haired one looked them over with a devilish grin. The blonde just spaced out.

"I'm Frederic," Blaine greeted, flashing a brilliant smile that made Kurt's stomach twinge with jealousy. "This Peter. We're with the FBI."

"First names, huh?" the dark haired cheerleader asked, more to herself than to them, still grinning darkly. "I'm Santana. This is Brittany. You guys look too sexy to be feds."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot. Not that we really mind…"

"Are you here about the aliens?" Brittany asked distantly. The guys slowly turned to her, not quite sure he heard that right.

"… aliens?"

"Yes. A few months ago I was abducted and probed by aliens. It took you guys long enough to finally start investigating," she explained, totally serious. Santana shook her head slightly. Kurt and Blaine got the hint and rapidly changed the subject.

"We will definitely look into that for you," Kurt told her kindly. "But first we need to investigate the murder of Terri Schuester."

"So are you two partners then?" Santana asked, eyeing Blaine hungrily.

"In more ways than one, sweetheart," Kurt answered her, more defensively than he intended. Santana and Blaine stared at him, surprised at the outburst.

A twisted smile formed on Santana's lips. "Hot," she declared, apparently approving of the couple. "You ever use those handcuffs?" she finished, pointing to the cuffs strapped to Blaine's belt.

"All the time," Blaine whispered seductively, with a wink, causing even Santana to blush. Kurt slapped his hand to his face. Blaine was so fucking dead.

Not long after the other members drifted in. They were definitely a diverse club: cheerleaders, football players, obvious theater nerds, and various other social groups brought together. Kurt was impressed. Once they were all seated, Blaine began,

"Now you all know why we are here. Your teacher has been charged with murder. However, you all say that he was here with you at the time. This makes our job extremely difficult."

Some of the kids nodded sympathetically, others stared in terror. One with a mohawk just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We would just like to ask a few questions. The more specific the alibi you can give, the better off he will be."

With that they began the interrogation, asking what song Schuester was having them sing- Renegade (strangely fitting), who got the leads for it, if Schue had been acting strangely- more aggressive, or just different from his usual self, etc.

About an hour later they were content, said their goodbyes, and dismissed the club.

"Have fun with the handcuffs," Santana whispered to Kurt, winking. Kurt turned a dark red.

"And don't forget the aliens," Brittany added seriously. Her boyfriend Artie overhead this and mouthed 'what?'

'Don't ask,' Blaine mouthed back, shaking his head. It was good enough for Artie, and he left the room too.

When they were alone Kurt picked up his phone and began to play the video. The two sat down and watched, looking for some indication that the shifter was one of the students. It soon became apparent that, sadly, none of the kids was the monster.

Kurt brushed the hair out of his face absentmindedly, trying to think of a plan B. They had no leads, and a psychotic homicidal creature was running loose in Lima. While it was decidedly the most interesting thing to ever happen to that town, he doubted very much the citizens would appreciate it.

Blaine sighed and stood up, lost in thought himself. Kurt put away his phone and headed to the door. Blaine followed, still thinking. Kurt observed the students in the hall, eyeing them suspiciously. It was then he noticed it, a quick flash of light in one of the student's eyes. It was gone as soon as it happened. It was a tall guy, very built, and clearly on the football team. Kurt had to check. Taking out his phone, he got a close-up of the teen's face and took the picture.

He gasped. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see what Kurt was looking at. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm in shock. The football player's eyes were glowing, just like 'Shuester's were in the security video.

"Who is that?" Kurt immediately asked a nearby student, pointing to the jock.

"Him? That's Dave Karofsky."

* * *

_DUNDUNDUN! *fails at life*_

_I couldn't help it. I had to do it. Plz don't hate me._


End file.
